Eramon
by Kattykitt
Summary: This is about a young girl, around the age of 14 who lives in a wonderland. She can seem quite vulgar at time, but she always seems to keep a smile on your face, either from her witty comments or just exuberant personality. Enjoy! P.S if MaverickKayPrime ever see's this, or reads it. I love your writing for both sonic and pokemon


A pinkish purple blob layed on her stomach. Its face blank of emotion. The young girl only opened her eyes and smiled down at it. Her strange golden orbs shined brightly. "Mornin' Prime," She grasped it in her hands and pulled it close into a hug. It slipped down, dripping into pool on the floor before taking shape again. She only jumped around it, pulling her tank down to cover her bottom and frontal area. Short shorts clung to her waist, both pieces of clothing were her favorite color. Purple. Era Aurius is a simple girl from a simple town. Johto was her only home, although she has visited many different regions. She flattened her mahogany front of it was frizzy and looked quite poofy. the back was shaved, so she didn't need to worry about it. Her pink sludge followed her over to a brightly decorated wall. Thousands upon thousands of pokemon pictures hung on every single space allowed. It only broke up in the middle, where a single mirror slanted crookedly. She stood in front of it, not bothering to fix it's akward angle. She raked her hand through the front of her hair quickly. The violet ends becoming more and more visible. Eventually it claimed that stringy gleaming look again. Happy with the way it side swept over her left eye, she went over to the other side of the room. A quick closet raid and she found her favorite pair of jeans and a loose black tshirt. She looked around, her morning buddy seemed to have been caught up by a picture. "Ditto," it called out it's species name. Pretty soon, Prime, the ditto, had turned into a pichu. Its blank face still ever present. " A Pichu kind of day huh?" the young girl asked, picking it up and propping it on her shoulder. She walked out of her room and down a set of stairs. A large man met her in a shirt and pjama bottoms. " What's for breakfast?" his deep voice rumbled. " Whatever, " was her response, walking into a small kitchen. Mismatched chairs surrounded a small table, their flashing colors clashing constantly. She sat at a wooden chair, it was chipped in many places and the paint looked like it was beggining to crack and fade again. She'd have to repaint it soon, maybe orange this time. The man filed in behind her, but going to the cabinets instead. Her pichu/ditto jumped down from the crook of her neck, landing on the table and splaying it's paws out cutely. Unconsiously she started to play with it, but kept her eyes on her dad. Yes, her dad. Most pokemon kids only had mothers, well she only has a dad. One or the other it seems. Don't get her wrong, she loves her dad to death, but in truth they look nothing alike. Except for their eyes. Her mother was a Team Rocket grunt when she met her Dad. Of course, he had no idea, but when she was born, the only thing that was left of her mother was a note "explaining everything". It only talked about how she was called away for "business" or some crap like that, and how she was apart of Team Rocket the whole time. To get away, her father had brought her to the neighboring region, Johto and raised her in Azalea town. Sort of, it's been 10 years since that pompus jerk, Ethan Soul became regional champion. She met him once, and almost kicked him in the crotch. He never said anything except to respond to a direct question. Talk about total douche. Her and her father lived off of Azalea, a couple miles north of the slowpoke well. Their small home was always bright and cheerful. Her dad worked at a radio company, sometimes he had to fly out to Unova for confronces about how to improve something or other. A granola bar was thrown half hazzardly toward her face, but she caught it perfectly. " Damn it, how do you do it?" His tanned skin split a smile and his gold eyes sparkled with mirth. " Reflexes pops, it's all in the wrist," she joked back , saluting him with her breakfast. He only shook his head and popped a grape in his mouth. she slid the granola into the pocket of her jeans and got up. Placing Prime on top of her head this time. " I'm headin out with Blake, see you later," He gave her a look that seemed to be telling her " I know you like him, just say it already," she flipped him off and headed to the back door. A deep chuckle echoed out then, " See you honey!" A tall young boy was leaning against a large tree in their back yard. His stark white hair looked more like a dull grey from the shade. Bright green eyes looked her direction, but his expression could shun even her own ditto. She jogged up to him and waved a hand in his face. " Hey, Blake face, let's go," He grumbled from her use of his name and brought a pokeball out from his black hoodie pocket. It flashed open and a grass like goat popped out. " Gogoat! " it brayed out to the heavens. Blake was orignally from Kalos, but moved here for some sort of school project on the region Kanto. He dropped out because his mother fell in love with Johto and moved into Ecrutek city. He boarded on and glanced back at Era. Her pichu leaped onto the ground and pefectly formed the mount pokemon itself. Of course, it's signature blank face replaced the usual eyes and mouth. She boarded onto her steed and readied herself. Normally Blake would just bring out his Talonflame, why would he choose his Gogoat this time? she couldn't help but question his antics. He knew she wasn't comfortable with riding pokemon on land. Then again he loved bringing her out of her comfort zone. He looked over at her with lidded eyes, but he was smiling the stupid smile, like when he knows that this couldn't end well. The next thing she knew, he was gone. His gogoat had taken off and was getting farther and farther away by the minute. She swallowed her spit then pushed Prime's horns down slightly. _Oh Arceus._..


End file.
